A Sailor's Assassinator
by chewy1
Summary: Dangerous blackmail, no matter the price, can be unpredictable. So can love. Anchored against each other, they can end in demise. What is Tsukino Usagi to do?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was tired. I was tired of it all.

The fighting, the late nights. The crying.

For once in my 16 years of life I just wanted it all to stop… if only for a minute.

…Just to catch my breath…

But this is life; this is the 20th closing in on the 21st century. This is the age of technology, the continuous industrialization of Earth, as we know it. We live in the "post-modern" times of our society where everything is changing for the good - or the bad, depending on how you look at it. The uprooting of small towns to make way for giant cities filled with skyscrapers reaching the _Moon_.

If only…

In a world where there were no limits I, Tsukino Usagi, had reached mine.

My friends new I wasn't entirely happy, but I always put on a smile for them. It was who I was. I was no normal girl. I was the cheerful klutz who befriended the most random people, the "sweetheart" who didn't have a care in the world. I was the young girl slowly falling to pieces because all she wanted to be was normal.

Normal. I don't even remember what that's like.

There were times when I'd sit on my own and pretend. I'd be your average girl next door who'd fall in love with the boy next door, and as I sat at the counter of Crown Arcade it would _almost_ seemed plausible. I would catch my breath… I'd take large gulps of air mixed with the sweetness of my chocolate milkshake and for once my hidden tears would dry.

… And then _he'd_ walk in the door.

He wasn't the boy next door; he wasn't even the boy across the street. He was… he was… he was the man I had fallen for against my will. Almost as if cupid had shot me with an arrow, pointed a gun at my throat, and forced my eyes to cascade over the raven-haired man's form. And what a form it was.

But he was just another fight. No matter what I did or how deep my breath was, he took it away with a glance.

My death, and my salvation.

Chiba Mamoru.

* * *

"Odango?" My breath caught in my throat and I had to struggle to keep from choking on the latest sip of my milkshake. I set the glass down, managing to pry the nearly swallowed twisty-straw from my throat and turned to glare at him. 

"For the last time Baka, do _not_ call me that." If I kept myself angry enough with him he wouldn't see the longing I knew that appeared in my eyes when I gazed at him. My left hand curled into a fist and I let a growl escape my throat.

"Well what else am I supposed to call you? Usagi doesn't suit you, you're a little too tall to be call 'short-stop', you're not quite chubby enough for 'chub', you're not smart enough for 'nerd', and you don't wear glasses, so 'four-eyes' is out of the question."

I waited as he paused, my breath deepening in annoyance with every name he spoke. How he had managed to insult me with every name he said that "didn't suit me", I had no clue; it was a rare and infuriating talent of his.

"I suppose I could call you 'spaghetti brains'."

I felt my eyes widen, my face most likely red with rage. I snapped. "You don't deserve to call me _anything_ but Tsukino-sama. You don't deserve to _look_ at me! You've been nothing but _terrible_ to me since our unfortunate meeting, and you_ still_ somehow assume that I will put up with your constant insults and ridicule!"

The silence of the Arcade around me only slightly registered in my brain as I felt the hot tears form at the corner of my eyes. "_You_ are a _monster_!"

I stood, knocking over my half drunk milkshake, and exited without another glance towards my friend Motoki or the onlookers of my explosion.

Let Cupid shoot me in the head; there was _no way_ I would love that "man".

* * *

_This is my first multi-chapter Sailor Moon fanfiction so I'm a little nervous about it. I've got it completely planned out though. It doesn't fall into any of the enemies that the Sailor Scouts have in the Manga or the Television series but they are still Sailor Scouts and family and things are similar. Knowledge of their life during the Silver Millenium is unknown, and evidently Usagi and Mamoru are not together (yet).  
I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Thoughts on this and some confirmations that a continuation would be liked would be nice; if only to give me even more incentive to write this.  
Ciao!  
Beka _

P.S. If you're interested, check out my drabbles under "Life's Little Moments"


	2. Hello Ms Moon

**Chapter 1 **

-Hello Ms. Moon-

I don't know how he did it. One minute I was falling over my feet to get near him, to feel his presence, or to use my last breath to inhale his scent - the next, running to get away. He infuriated and engulfed me simultaneously, unconsciously toying with every nerve in my body.

Who decided the nervous system would be so sensitive anyway? Whoever it was, they should be shot and killed. Twice.

…I'm kidding.

I was angry. He had angered me… and I had been having such a calming day. I hadn't been late for homeroom that morning, I hadn't fallen asleep – no matter how much I truly wished to – and above all, I had passed a test (a 52 is still a pass).

How dare he? How dare he ruin a perfectly good day with cold-hearted remarks about everything I can't manage to be? So the majority of the things mentioned wouldn't be the most flattering, but was that the point? No. He had insulted me! Again! I'm sorry I'm not as smart as Ami-chan, or as pretty as Rei-chan. Can I help it if I'm not as strong as Mako-chan, or as talented as Mina-chan? No. I'm just a girl in a super heroes' body!

…And I'm not even very good at that…

I peered around me as I plopped down on the bench to my right and set my chin in my palm. How did I manage my way into Juban Park? I rolled my eyes at my own inability to pay attention to where I was going. This had happened a lot as of late; how had I not ended up in some strangers back yard trying to distract an angry dog by pointing at an invisible pork chop over it's shoulder?

Sigh.

I closed my eyes; apparently the arcade was no longer my safe-haven. Chiba Mamoru's presence had tainted it, and although I wished to remain in anything tainted by Chiba Mamoru, I knew it would only eventually lead to anger. That baka, ruining everything with his dark, cerulean eyes, and those soft, soft lips that curved into a smirk at any chance. His smell intoxicated every inch of the arcade when he entered, his presence always known.

I shook myself, clearing my head of the bane of my existence. Stupid him, stupid him and his stupidly perfect… perfect-ness.

I let my torso fall forward, landing half-heartedly across my thighs, my head hitting my knees roughly. I groaned in pain; that's what I get I suppose.

Note to self: investigate this "perfect-ness" further. Must be a way to penetrate into the mass of faults hiding within. (There has to be a little envelope somewhere with keys to open the little music box that holds all of Chiba Mamoru's faults. It will open up with a scream and they will be let out into the world - much like the chaos of Pandora's box.)

Sigh.

The position I sat in, excluding the pain in my forehead and knees, was actually quite comfortable. Even when it felt as if I was crushing my diaphragm and I shouldn't be able to breathe, I drew my deepest breaths.

I knew it wouldn't last long, the simple quietness. Tokyo was never quiet - especially for myself. Juban Park wasn't a quiet place when no one was paying attention. It had its Sakura blossoms, it's quiet pond in the center, and grassy clearings for young couples to enjoy each other's company. It had its contrasting dark trees to cover the eluding darkness that seemed to surround the Juban District, and its open clearings for the Sailor Senshi to be attacked in.

Oh life, how I adore thee.

Sigh.

I'm known for my whine. My exterior wails as I lose at Sailor V again, my downcast expressions when I fail yet another test. "Cry Baby" was practically my middle name. It would be if I had a middle name. I complain and cry about everything. Well, almost everything.

I try to keep my feelings quiet towards anything related to the Sailor Senshi. I try not to let the tears fall past my eyelids at the possibility of death that my fellow Senshi and I face nearly every day - the possibility of dying a second time in three years.

I try to push away the fact that Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury, could close her last textbook and not even realize it. That our friendship created because of our destined connection could be terminated at any moment by one false move.

She wished of University, of Medical School to follow in the footsteps of her mother. Ami-chan would be an incredible doctor if she could survive, but even with all the schoolwork she was dedicated to, her dedication to the Sailor Senshi was greater. Two years together, and nearly losing her first crush to the Dark Kingdom didn't seem to matter when she was saving the lives of innocent bystanders.

What would Hino Rei's grandpa do if she didn't come home one night? Would her "friend" Yuichiru yell at me if I couldn't protect her? Would I yell at myself and still be able to live?

I couldn't imagine a life without Rei. A life without our infuriating yet life-sustaining arguments that strengthened our relationship would be no life. A sister to me, she was sometimes the only one who understood. The miko yelled at me for being a klutz, made fun of my hair as much as Chiba-san, and constantly kept me on my toes. She should have been the leader of the Senshi, but refrained when given the chance. She was Sailor Mars, through and through.

I lifted my torso again and peered over towards the crystalline water of the pond. I wished my future were as crystal as the water. Would I meet a nicer boy and marry him, or learn something from school and go to University? Would I learn to cook properly? Would Mako-chan have any success with me?

Mako-chan, Kino Makoto would always fight, no matter the cost. This fact terrified and comforted me simultaneously; what if her need to fight and protect others as Sailor Jupiter cost her life? What if I was the reason for her death again?

I closed my eyes, biting my lip. If I could help it, Mako-chan would live to find a boy that didn't remind her of the upper classman from her old school. She would become a chef, and she would live a normal life. If I could not stop death, I would ensure it not be in vain; but she will not die, as I will not allow it. She will disprove my fears.

I stood and walked slowly towards the pond, scuffing my school shoes in the grass. Staring into the water, I peered down at my reflection. If I glazed my eyes slightly I could see the reflection of the final Senshi staring back.

Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, the Soldier of Love, the true leader of the Senshi.

She had such things to live for; I never understood how she continued her fight against evil. She was beautiful, talented, loved. The Senshi life had ruined her own, forcing her to fake her own death to protect many. She had sacrificed more than any of us, but she would never leave us no matter her doubts. She was a warrior, representing the love that resided in all five of us.

The Sailor Senshi, the warriors of love and justice in Tokyo, Japan. We would protect others; we were drawn to the danger and would not give up without a fight.

It tore at my insides; I only wished to lie down and leave the fight.

"U…Usagi?" I turned with a gasp to meet the pained expression of my close friend Osaka Naru. I caught her form just as she fell forward into my arms.

I had known Naru since grade school; before I met the other Sailor Senshi she had been my closest confidante. She had been the subject of many attacks by the Dark Kingdom and had, over time, deducted and accepted my role as Sailor Moon. She had never quite understood it all, but she had accepted it. Now, as I stared down at her, perhaps she had withstood the attacks one too many times. What was happening to her?

"Naru? Naru can you hear me? Naru, what's wrong?" I shook her slightly, slowly drawing her to the ground and setting her head on my knees.

She stirred, face squished in pain before a great scream was drawn from her insides. The birds in the surrounding Sakura trees took flight, meandering park-goers rushing forward toward her frail, and my stiff and worried form.

I gasped as I felt her body begin to radiate with heat, her skin beginning to glow a deathly blue. What was happening to her? Was she ill? I softly held her cheeks, trying to cool them with the palms of my hands.

In my peripheral vision I saw a man reach for a cell phone, and to my left I saw a park security officer draw closer to us. Just as he opened his mouth to question what was happening a blinding red light emanated from Naru's chest, engulfing her. I was thrown back, my forearm blocking the light from my eyes.

This wasn't right.

The light faded slowly. I stood and began to move forward when an ominous growl rose from Naru's location. I felt my eyes widen as they trained on what was supposed to be my auburn-haired best friend. My mouth went limp and dry at the sight before me: a tall, blue monster, unnatural spikes protruding at every angle.

This was definitely not Naru.

"Na… Naru-chan?" I gasped out, my hand lifting to my mouth. With a quick glance around I noticed the people around me stirring, some already wide-eyed at the thing that had taken over the young girl.

"Spi-na!" the monster exclaimed, reaching behind itself and throwing a sheet of sharp spikes over the heads of bystanders and knocking me to the ground. I had to do something, but as I reached to withdraw the spike that held the fabric of my skirt to the ground I could do nothing but stare in horror as the body of the monster exploded, spikes shooting in every direction.

_Sailor Senshi, where are you?_

"No matter the occasion, shooting anything sharp at anyone is out of the question, we will not forgive you. In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

My eyes shot open at the voice of Sailor Mars, shortly followed by the other Senshi.

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

I inhaled deeply, gripping the sharp spike as best I could from my position. Pulling with all the strength I could muster, the spike gave and I was free of its prison. I stood quickly, but could do nothing but stare as the Senshi sent attack after attack at the monster that had possessed my friend.

"Spi-na!"

In my stumped state I apparently failed to notice the second bought of spikes that were sent my way. As everyone around me ducked in cover or ran from the site of the fight, I stood, watching as the spike headed for my middle. I couldn't bring myself to move. Fear over took every fiber of me, and an experience I had grown accustomed to took over as memories of the last two years raced through my brain.

Something would save me, anything. In my untransformed state I was slow and would not be able to move, and unless an outer interference stepped in at that moment I would never see the smiling faces of the Senshi again. And before I felt pressure at my side and a warm body collide with mine sending me to the ground, I couldn't help but think how melodramatic I was when faced with death.

My head hit the cement walkway and pain shot through me, my fingertips tingling uncomfortably. I kept my eyes shut tightly, listening as the battle raged above me, and the body on top of mine tried to protect me from any further attacks. I let a groan escape my lips as I decided to open my eyes. I had to stop the Senshi from hurting Naru more than was necessary to weaken the monster.

"You stupid, stupid girl." I looked up into cerulean eyes, feeling warm breath against my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't be here! He was unarmed and in danger; I could not concentrate in his presence!

I tried to push him off me as his hand shot up to check for any damage caused by my impact with the cement.

"Mamoru, you can't be here!"

He rolled over, keeping an arm over my middle to keep me low. "If I hadn't been here, you would've been impaled on those spikes."

My head turned to the side to glare at him, "I would've found a way to move." I lied. Even I was well aware that I couldn't move if I had tried, my death had been eminent in my mind. I had already seen my life flash before me.

He snorted as I shoved his arm away from me, jumped to my feet and ran towards the fighting. I distantly heard him call after me as I ran, one goal passing through my mind.

"It's Naru!" I yelled as Sailor Jupiter began to charge her "Sparkling Wide Pressure". She paused long enough to nod and weaken it slightly, as not to damage the girl beneath the monster. I turned back to where Mamoru lay, glaring in his direction. Because of his presence, there was no way I could transform to use my Moon Brooch.

"Spi-na, spike!"

I threw myself to the ground as, once again, the spikes raced towards me. I glanced up before slowly squirming my way towards the batch of Sakura to my left. If I could make it there I could transform and Mamoru would still think I'm huddled on the ground in fear. As I raised myself up, pressing my back to the bark of the tree, I glanced behind me at the battle. Sailor Mercury had been nicked and was bleeding from her left arm, and Sailor Mars stood close to her, a gash open on her right leg. I took a deep breath, grasped for my brooch and threw my hand in the air.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make-up!"

I felt the power encase me and ribbons encircle me. The next moment I stood, my Sailor Fuku tight against my skin.

I glanced back at the fight to see Mercury huddled on the ground, and Sailor Venus trying to hold the monster with her "Venus Love-Me Chain". That was my cue.

I jumped into the tree's branches, and leapt out to stand in front of Mercury's form.

"How dare you possess such a sweet and innocent girl? In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" I finished just as the chain surrounding the monster broke and spikes went flying.

"Spi-na!"

"Jupiter! Try again and make it stronger!" I yelled to my brunette companion. She nodded to me and sent another "Sparkling Wide Pressure".

Without another thought I gripped my brooch once again, "Moon Crystal Power, Refresh!"

* * *

I felt my eyes grow heavy as I stared on at the work before me. I was just so tired from the fight today, and the work was _so_ boring. Who wouldn't long for a 30-minute nap? 

"Usagi, you're never going to pass if you keep falling asleep on your work."

Ami-chan wouldn't apparently.

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my bottom lip in a pout, "But I did pass a test today Ami!"

"A 52 is hardly a pass. It's a skim over the surface of the lake. If you're not careful you're going to fall in and drown."

If only…

I stared down at my notes: "X squared, plus X, plus two, equals zero? How is that even possible?" I blew out a large breath, sending some of the papers on the small table flying away from me.

"It's called a quadratic function. You can find the value of X using the quadratic formula, or breaking the equation into two and solving for X. If you're going to do _anything_ with math you have to know this." Rei-chan's smirk deserved to be hit off her face.

I rolled my eyes again and stretched my arms up above my head, "Shouldn't we be discussing what happened today in the park? The whole thing where my best friend turned into a monster that was shooting spikes at innocent people?" I fixed Rei with a glare, which she returned full force.

"We really know nothing about the situation," Makoto replied, mirroring my stretched position. "We know that somehow Naru-chan was possessed by an evil monster. That's about it." She paused, lifting a groomed eyebrow; "Mamoru-san saving you at the last minute was pretty chivalrous though. He's so handsome, I don't know how you don't see it."

Oh, I saw it; I basked in the fact in silence. I put up with some of his comments and his antics so I could continue staring openly at his handsome face. I sighed to myself; I hadn't seen him after the fight, I hope he's not dead somewhere.

"No matter how handsome he may be-." I was cut off abruptly.

"Ha! So you agree!"

I growled. "He's a terrible person. That's the main point, and I will not be deterred." I closed my math textbook and pulled my notebook towards me. Checking my watch, I sighed in frustration. I was going to miss dinner.

"I'll go talk to Naru tomorrow. I'll see what happened before I saw her in the park; there has to a connection. I need to get home or dinner will be completely gone and not just cooled in the fridge." I stuffed my books in my bag, waved to the girls, and ran out the door towards the steps of the temple.

I hadn't stopped to think about Mamoru until he'd been brought up.

He… he had saved my life. He had saved my life and I had done nothing but denied it. I had been stubborn and ungrateful.

I stopped running, pausing in the center of the sidewalk.

I was a terrible person. He had saved my life and I…. I shook my head; there was nothing I could do now. My mom would have my head if I were any later.

I began to walk again, suddenly aware of the dark that surrounded me. I was ten minutes away from home, the park at my left, and the street lights only slightly lighting my way. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself. I was Sailor Moon, but I was still a young, innocent girl.

"Hello Ms. Moon."

I physically jumped a few inches into the air, my heart rate increasing to an unnatural speed. I slowly turned towards where the voice broke the silence. How had this person known that I was…

My breath caught in my throat. The white-haired man stood not a foot away from me, his arms held behind his back. I shivered at the unnatural smirk that graced his heavenly features. This was no ordinary man.

His face showed no wear, his skin appeared smooth and glossy even under the dim streetlights. The man's eyes, sunk into his face, appeared as a glowing yellow. I swallowed, taking a step away from him. I tried to hide the fear in my voice, but found it unnaturally difficult.

"Who - who are you?"

I drew in a sharp breath at his soft chuckle, "That's irrelevant to the situation. The only thing that _really_ matters right now is who _you_ are."

"I have no idea who you think I am, but you need to leave me alone, right now." I took another step away from him, and found myself pressed against the high stone wall that surrounded the park. Great. Good job Tsukino, corner yourself. I drew another shaky breath, gripping the rough stone between my fingers. This man terrified me in a way no one had before. I bit my lip hard as he took another step, his gaze piercing mine.

"Ms. Moon, you've started to aggravate me." I unconsciously lifted an eyebrow, trying to grip the stone with more force. Perhaps if I defied him and acted unimpressed he'd walk away. "You have the ability to do something for me, something that no one else can do. Therefore, I have a proposition for you."

His eyes betrayed nothing but calm. Catlike, they stared down at me, daring me to go against his words. I swallowed.

He brought a hand towards my face, and as I felt the abnormally soft skin of his fingers trace my jaw line, I struggled to keep my eyes open. This man had a strange power over me. A shadow in his eyes stopped any words that dared to spill out of my mouth, his soft lips created a soft ache in my heart, and a yearning to lift myself to kiss him.

The wind did nothing to his hair. It stood in its exact place, not a strand out of place. How bizarre?

"I know your secret. Not only do I know of your identity, I am also aware of your longing to be rid of it. Your longing for a certain ebony-haired man, but your fear that he will be hurt. I am more than willing to appease these desires for a certain… price."

I shivered again, the 's' sound of his final word traveling over my every sense. They (my senses) always seem to get in the way. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

He smiled down at me and let his hand rest against my throat, his head coming towards mine. He rested his lips beside my right ear, eliciting a silent moan from my throat.

"You will find Tuxedo Mask."

My eyes shot open.

"You will find him. You will find him, learn all that you can about him, and tell me." When I straightened against him, ready to refuse, I felt his hand tighten against my neck, the sluggish aura of peace no longer surrounding me. My breath left me entirely, and I began to struggle against his tall form.

"You will do this, or all of Tokyo and Japan will know your true identity. They will all learn that the 'charismatic' Sailor Moon is no one but the clumsy schoolgirl, Tsukino Usagi. They will learn that you wish nothing more than to let them fight for themselves; to watch them parish without your help."

As his grip loosened I drew a deep breath, my hands flying to rub the red away from my throat. I dropped to the hard cement and I peered up at him, my eyes wide. Swallowing roughly, I made to speak but was rudely interrupted.

"You have your mission. You know the consequences. Do not displease me or inform any others, or you will suffer." He paused, sneering down at what must have been my feeble form. "I will find you soon."

The dark cloak I had only just realized draped across his shoulders swished, and he drew out of my sight, leaving me gasping on the ground.

Tuxedo Mask? How was I to find Tuxedo Mask? He only appeared during fights and no fights had happened since…. I blinked, staring down at the small pebbles that rested beneath my palm. It had been three months to the day since our last fight, our last fight excluding the one earlier of course, and Tuxedo Mask had been nowhere in sight.

I drew myself up, still rubbing my neck softly. How was I to find Tuxedo Mask when I had no idea who he was? And how had this tall, handsome, and powerful stranger learned so much about my identity and desires? How had he had such power over me? What… what as happening?

I felt my whole body shake as I began to run in the direction of my house. I was not to tell anyone. I may be dense at times, but his words did not escape me. I had no doubt that what he spoke of was the truth. I would suffer if I defied him. I drew a breath as I reached the fence that surrounded my home.

I had to do what he asked - that was clear. He had threatened to tell everyone. Everyone that cared would laugh at me and deny my abilities. How could I - a feeble, clumsy schoolgirl - be the blonde warrior of the Moon? Mamoru would… I drew in a last shaky breath before entering through my front door, pushing the thoughts away. I would do what he asked, but as slowly as possible.

"Tadaiima!"

"Okaidi!" Three voices rang out in response to my greeting.

I couldn't let my family be disappointed in me.


End file.
